


wild things

by knox_moreau



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Fluff, renison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knox_moreau/pseuds/knox_moreau
Summary: Inspired by Wild Things by Alessia Cara.





	

Light filtered in and touched her skin. It danced around the freckles and slid around the curves of her shoulders. It fell into her face and illuminated her hair, changing it into strands of gold and beauty. 

That’s what she’s made of, Renee thinks to herself. Gold and beauty. 

Renee had woken, arms around arms and skin pressed to skin and the thrill of realizing where she was, who she was with, and that she’d rather be nowhere but these arms. Renee’s eyes darted to the digital clock flashing red numbers in the pale room. 10:54 AM. They’d slept in today since the opportunity had arose. 

“Find me where the wild things are,” Renee sang softly, repeating the lyrics to the song they’d listened to the night before. She brushed her lips against the skin of her shoulder, almost too light to be felt. 

“We’ll be alright, don’t mind us,” she continued with a smile evident in her voice. Her lips moved to Allison’s neck in a progression of kisses. Renee moved a hand up to move the soft strands of gold away from Allison’s neck. 

“Find me where the wild things are.” Now, Allison was stirring, shifting positions ever so slightly to get to facing Renee. Allison kept her eyes closed in a silent statement for Renee to keep singing. 

“We’ll be just fine, don’t mind us.” Renee’s lips etched up her neck to her jawline, pressing faded lipstick kisses to Allison’s skin. The lipstick left a print of color in the shape of Renee’s kiss, and it warranted a smile out of Renee. 

“Find me where the wild things are,” Renee finished just before Allison’s eyes opened. Allison leaned up until their lips were touching, and Renee felt the thrill of touching her, of kissing her all over again. 

Renee believed one of the magnificent wonders of the world could be found in the race of her heart, the tingle of her skin, the breathless smiles tumbling onto her face, all of which Allison gave her. Renee also believed Allison must be a god reincarnated who had chosen her, who had chosen Renee of all people, to sip the wine of the goddesses and to see for a moment, just a moment, a glimpse of how it felt to be such a goddess.


End file.
